


Edward Elric's Guide To Child Rearing

by Azei



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Adoption, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Edward Elric, BAMF Women, Canon-Typical Violence, Car Accidents, Children, Coma, Edward Elric Is A Little Shit, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gunshot Wounds, Hugs, Infertility, Intelligence Agent Edward Elric, Kid Fic, Love, M/M, Military, Military Uniforms, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Parent-Child Relationship, Parental Instinct, Permanent Injury, Photography, Team as Family, Trust Issues, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:36:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24889249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azei/pseuds/Azei
Summary: Getting that call from Central City National Hospital was the third worst thing that Ed had ever heard. The first was when his mother died. The second was when he woke up in that study and had to seal his baby brother's soul into a cold, unfeeling suit of armour.And now? Now Ed was in charge of the well-being of a very young and impressionable child who should in no way be under his care- but for some reason, Gracia had seen him fit enough to be named Elicia Calantha Huges godfather and sole guardian.This was not going to end well in any way plausible but he was going to try for the little girl who looked so much like her parents, his friends, and held the same innocence he can remember Al having once upon a time.For Elicia, it was worth it.
Relationships: Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric, Edward Elric & Elicia Hughes, Edward Elric & Gracia Hughes, Edward Elric & Ling Yao, Edward Elric & Riza Hawkeye, Edward Elric & Roy Mustang, Edward Elric & Team Mustang, Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell, Elicia Hughes & Gracia Hughes & Maes Hughes, Gracia Hughes/Maes Hughes, Maes Hughes & Roy Mustang, Mei Chan | May Chang/Alphonse Elric, Olivier Mira Armstrong & Edward Elric, Olivier Mira Armstrong & Miles, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 23
Kudos: 106





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU, it's basically the same as the FMAB anime but instead of murdering Maes outright, Envy and Lust cause a car accident that leaves both Gracia and Maes in comas. Now Gracia named Ed as Elicia's godfather and sole guardian should anything happen to them. 
> 
> Maes was supposed to tell Ed but forgot and because Ed never objected, ya know because he doesn't know the Hughes entrusted their small precious child into his chaotic fucking hands, Gracia was like cool he's fine with it.
> 
> My thought process for the idea was something along the lines of this - 
> 
> Of course, no one knows who Elicia is going to until ed, little shit he is, swaggers inside and the lawyers' ah mr.elric here's the kid good day' and fucks right off. Roy and Riza and some of gracia's family members are like 'what the fuck did he just say' meanwhile ed, all of 15, is holding this squirming child in his arms and he's still like 'what the fuck is going on I need a drink why am I the godfather mustang fix this' and mustang was going to fix it but then he realizes that its too fucking funny and is like 'well this seems to be okay here's the keys to the apartment go be kids go have fun bye fuckers' and leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If she was honest with herself- she had come to the conclusion the moment she saw the way Ed looked like he would hang the stars and moon if he thought it would make his younger brother happy. And that's when she realized she wanted that for her daughter.
> 
> Signing the document with a flourish of her pen was only an afterthought when she came to that conclusion.

* * *

Silently fuming, she sat on the beat-up pastel sofa in their apartment and glanced away from her husband. Her mother-in-law gave the sofa as a wedding gift and Gracia had grinned and bitten her cheek to keep herself from commenting on how ugly the green was.

She still thinks Fiona had done it on purpose because no one could make that shade look good- not even her.

Maes insists she was being silly... speaking of her husband- she threw him a glare when he tried to scooch closer to her and he flinched back. No matter how much she loved him, there were just some things she would put her foot down on and this was one of them.

Roy Mustang was an amazing person and an even better friend, but he had his demons. She knew he still woke up from nightmares of what he did in the war to all those people, the same way her husband did but unlike her Maes, Roy didn't have anyone to steady him. 

He didn't have a partner to keep him in line at home as he did at work with Riza.

And Riza herself was no better than Roy when it came to her PTSD.

They were both incredibly private individuals even before the war and it only made their lips tighten as the years went on and the nightmares progressed. They didn't like to talk about their emotions or how they were feeling and what was wrong and when they did- it was because Maes had worked his magic and got Roy talking like he had before everything went to hell.

Elicia might call them Uncle Roy and Aunt Riza but Roy had never been left with her daughter alone for more than a few minutes and he had no idea what to do in those 5 minutes Gracia had gone to the bathroom.

She knew he loved kids but that he thought he was unworthy of them.

Riza was very much the same way. 

The other woman broke down crying at Gracia's bedside, a newborn Elicia in her arms, and Maes and Roy down the hall. Riza had confessed, through teary eyes and choking sobs, that the war had taken more than she was willing to give. That she would never have children and that while others would get to build their families and try to put themselves back together again- Roy and her would never get the chance.

Her friend was a defeated woman and she hid it behind her saddened eyes and tough exterior. She longed for children but never went out of her way looking for other options because she had gotten it into her head that she didn't deserve them, much like her Colonel.

Gracia snorted at the thought and decided that yes, the two of them were perfect for each other.

A soft exhale left her lips and before she realized what she was saying she had said it," I know you think that they're perfect for Elicia, but sweetheart, they're barely hanging onto themselves at this point." Her husband had opened his mouth to protest but she shot him down before he could and continued on talking.

"You've seen what happened when I left Roy alone with her for a few minutes. He looked absolutely petrified. And Riza isn't much better. I'm not saying they aren't worthy, but Maes... they don't think they should have children because they know they have problems... They're my friends too but I think we should look into someone else as Elicia's godparents." she ended her argument there, knowing he needed to process what she was saying.

It was silent aside from the soft exhales of their daughter in her cot. Elicia was only three months old but she had quickly become the apple of both her parent's eyes and to all of those who met her. Between her bright green eyes that sparkled in joy and awe every time she opens them and fluffy brown hair that sticks up everywhere- Elicia was a precious gift and treasure to her family and friends.

"Yeah...yeah, I suppose you're right dear." Despite his words, her husband looked like a kicked puppy and Gracia rose from her spot on the couch and swept her husband into her loving embrace.

She pressed a kiss to the side of his head and whispered into his ear, "We'll find someone. Don't worry- we'll find the best person to take care of our Elicia. To give the love and devotion she deserves. Someone who can protect her."

* * *

Despite the words they promised each other, it wasn't until later that year when her husband brought home an 11 year old with fire in his eyes and a pocket watch that gleamed a brilliant silver that they finally managed to meet the person who would take care of their daughter for them in their stead.

If she was honest with herself- she had come to the conclusion the moment she saw the way he looked like he would hang the stars and moon if he thought it would make his younger brother happy. Even if he wasn't talking to his brother after a fight he wouldn't talk about, he still spent every paycheck on paying off the debts and paying back the Hughes for letting him stay.

And that's when she realized she wanted that for her daughter. Signing the document with a flourish of her pen was only an afterthought when she came to that conclusion.

Edward Elric would be the one to keep Elicia Calantha Hughes safe, protected and love.

That much she was sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE FOR ALL THAT IS HOLY IN THIS WORLD READ THIS BEFORE YOU BITCH AND MOAN - 
> 
> This is just a prologue for my story. 
> 
> I am not starting the story until my other FMAB fic, Nequitia Est Manus is finished which should be soon as we only have about 13 episodes left of FMAB. Once that is finished- I'll come back to this one. 
> 
> Now- I also have a link to a poll about FMAB story ideas if you'd like to vote. Doesn't require a signup or anything just simply copy and paste the link into your browser and it'll automatically take you to the poll. I also have the link in my profile.
> 
> link to poll- https://linkto.run/p/P2GEQW0W


	2. Motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was in a daze as he walked through the white halls of the hospital. He vaguely registered a lawyer talking to him and a nurse leading the way, but his heart nearly stopped when they came up to that little window and he saw her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE NOTE:
> 
> This all gets explained better in the chapter and I actually give out reasons but here's just a summary in case you end up confused.
> 
> I decided to go a different route instead of blindly following the anime/manga from plot point to plot point. Ed and Al are having a fight and Ed, being the emotionally unstable idiot he is, ran away to join the military. Al still has his body because of plot reasons. He has no idea where Ed is because Ed decided to hide. 
> 
> Ed works for the intelligence department because I thought it was cool and it would keep him in central to take care of Elicia. Al works for mustang as a state alchemist. Instead of a philosopher's stone, Al is looking for Ed who is hiding because he thinks Al hates him. 
> 
> Well, Al is still looking for the stone because he wants Ed to have his body back too. It's a whole mess that could have been solved had they just talked it out but trauma and emotional incompetence is an ugly mix.
> 
> There, now that it's all summarized, on to the story.

* * *

Everything aches.

If Ed had to compare it to anything, he might say it suspiciously reminded him of that time he tumbled off of a train when trying to arrest a rogue soldier. Not that he put that in the report at the time but Maes found out about it soon enough because his partner was a blabbermouth. 

His partner in the field was a young woman code-named Julia who had way too much time on her hands and stubbornness in spades. She was a little shit but she was a friend. She reminded him of Al and wasn't that icing on the cake?

He had run away from having his brother out in the field with him only to get a doppelganger in personality. He can only imagine how his brother would be in the field if Ed hadn't run when he had. Would he worry and be a voice of reason? Would he be just as reckless as him?

( _He knew the answer. More prone to danger and reaching new heights of stupidity. He snorts at the thought because if there was one thing that his younger brother inherited from him it was his stubbornness. Something his mother had in spades and she never let that bastard Hohenheim forget it either or Al and he any time they tried to get away with something._ )

But that's not the point.

The point is his back throbs in the worst of ways. A knot is forming in his lower right side and he just knows he'll regret it in the morning but he can't move.

He doesn't want to wake her.

His back gives off a pulse of agony and Ed thinks he might have pulled a muscle somewhere in there but he can't find it in himself to move her from his chest. His golden eyes flicker down to where she laid on him and he has to stop short at how peaceful she looks.

The beating of his heart stops and gives a painful lurch because she doesn't understand. Elicia may be happy that Ed- her ' _big brother_ ' was for once instead of at work in the offices or on a mission.

She thought they were having a sleepover and something tugs at him sharply at the tragedy in it- but at just 3 years old, she doesn't understand why Ed is here. Why her parents aren't they the ones tucking her in. Why they won't be doing it anytime soon or ever again if the condition the two were in...he shakes his head at the depressing thoughts and looks down at his... _ward_? _foster child?_ _kid?_

Her back slowly rises as she breathes and her mouth opens to give a small snore. His lips tug up into a smile at the sight and he _coos_ at her and slowly strokes his thumb across her soft cheek. He remembers Al at this age and though he wasn't much older at the time, he had thought his baby brother to be adorable.

He had devoted every single moment to his brother and Al, _bright cheerful Al_ , was always seen toddling after Ed. He can't remember a single time when he wasn't with him.

The two of them used to be inseparable, _used to_ being the keyword. They used to be inseparable, but not anymore. No, now Al hated his guts and it was all Ed's fault. He had been having a hard time trying to make Al understand that Ed wanted him to stay safe. All he had wanted was for Al to understand that he wanted him home safe and where Ed wouldn't have to worry.

The fight that came after that little remark hadn't ended well. It had been a little over three years since then and he hadn't seen his brother since. Not because Al had done something stupid, but because he had. He had run away like a coward. Left in the middle of the night in his anger and found himself booking a ticket to East City at a time when the station really shouldn't have been open but was. 

He had gone in the middle of the night and showed up way too early in East City and knocked on Mustang's door, asked that he take the exam and never looked back. Well no, that was a lie, he looked back. He made sure to keep an eye and ear out for his baby brother who seemed to take after his foolish self more than he thought if the rumours were true.

( _He still wishes more than anything that they weren't_.)

Al never liked to listen to him.

Ed had told him that he wanted Al safe. At home where he would be protected and Ed wouldn't have to worry. Al was only 10, he was 10 and small and fragile and his to protect. He didn't want Al to follow him when he joined the military to pay off the debts the house had to accumulate over the years. 

( _To be fair, letting a 5-year-old have full control of the savings was a bad idea but somehow no one had batted an eye. They had wasted it all on Teachers' training and had come back to a mailbox full of debt and loan sharks. Apparently, even small children weren't exempt and it was just their luck that they had gained their attention._

 _And with the automail...well Mustang's offer had looked **awfully** tempting at 11 years old, broke, cripple and needing to be put something on the table. Can you really blame him? Ed would have sold much more than the arm and leg he had paid to keep Al with him instead of in the clutches of relatives who had no right to them but because it was a little backwater town, the government wasn't going to give two shits that this cousin was a little too removed to have any claim on them._ )

His brother hadn't seen it like that. He had seen a stifling controlling brother. He had seen that his brother was going to join the military and wanted to come along, never mind that he wasn't old enough ( _that I wasn't old enough,_ his mind remarked snidely.) and fought Ed on it. It had ended ugly. 

Ed had fought with his baby brother.

He had fought with Al over his decision to join. 

Al may have his body- _and wasn't that a relief_ his mind cries out in relief as flashes of that night fly through his head- but Ed would be damned if he let his brother sell his soul, a soul that might not have had a body if it hadn't been for that bastard.

As much as Ed had hated the bastard that Al still dignified to call their father, he had saved Al. He had reversed the transmutation the two boys had been foolish enough to try and perform. His brother says it was a sign that he cared but Ed disagrees. Who comes home after leaving their family to grab a book, stops their sons from certain death and then leaves when one of them is down two limbs in the middle of the night without a word again?

Van Hohenheim apparently.

It only made things worse between the two of them.

It led to that fateful fight and words he hadn't meant and tears prickling his eyes but he never let them fall because he was an asshole and he didn't deserve to cry when he had made Al lash out like that. They had spats before. They had fought. But never like this. Never bad enough that they stormed away.

Never bad enough that Ed would run away in the middle of the night with only Granny to see him off and a fuming brother who probably hated him and still did. His heart gave a painful lurch and he blinked back tears. He was a coward and he knew it. But it didn't mean that he hadn't kept tabs on his brother. He was still his little brother, even if Al probably hated him now.

Al was happy, he made sure he was. He used his pay and paid off all the outstanding debts. He made sure to send money to Mustang who would put it in his brothers account and forget to mention that no, it hadn't been apart of your mission pay, its just your idiot older brother who's hiding up in Central living with my equally idiotic best friend and his family.

Yeah, like that would go over well.

His little brother had made a name for himself and he still snorts to this day because what unimaginative fuck took one look at his baby brother and decided to call him the Golden Alchemist? It was almost as bad as Fullmetal and considering the way even Riza had hid back a smile when he talked to her, he knew he wasn't alone in his thoughts.

It was stupid of him to call Mustang and his team so blatantly when he was hiding from Al but he couldn't help it. Though, he supposed he did put some protections in place. Working in Intelligence definitely helped. Everyone in intelligence worked under fake names or titles. They were a spy division for fucks sake. The only person who went by name was Maes but that's because he was the head of their division.

Maes Hughes was a handler, not an agent. He had stopped when Gracia had announced that they were expecting a little bundle of joy and he had resigned and applied for a more permanent station in the offices. He became someone who made sure that agents like Ed didn't get killed. They were the ones who went out and gathered information. They met up with contacts and brought it all back to be fact-checked and sent out to those in charge of missions.

They were the ones who made sure that all the information was correct so no one got killed.

It was absolutely brutal work, but Ed didn't mind. It kept him unassuming and out of sight. Al wouldn't be able to find Ed if he was in Intelligence. No one was allowed to have any of the agent's names. They went by code names and only their handlers knew who they were behind the codenames. If you were a state alchemist, your title was one of your many, many names. They retracted information so only a Colonel and up would have access.

Al was only a major so Ed had many years before his brother stumbled upon the unretracted version of his file.

His heart aches at the thought. 

Ed was a dog of the military but he hadn't done it for some wild fantasy of grander and any love for his country, he had done it to survive. They were never going to be able to live off those meagre wages mom had put away even before they gave it all to Teacher. Trisha Elric, as much as he loved his mother, had naively thought Hohenehim would be back soon and would take care of their children.

In some ways, she was right. He just never stayed long enough anywhere. Granny had told him of their father's wandering days when she was a young woman and Ed had privately thought that he had never left those days. In his mind, it was a miracle Hohenheim had even stayed long enough to even have children with their mother, let alone stay for those first 4 years of Ed's life.

He remembers just how upset he was when his little brother, his Al, had decided he was going to become a state alchemist. For Ed, he supposed it came from some part of a selfish desire to give his baby brother the life he deserves by keeping him at home...where he'd be safe. Where Ed wouldn't have to worry about his brother day in and out.

Al believed that his place was at Ed's side 24/7. That Ed couldn't manage to not get himself into trouble unless Al was there to reign him in and save him. It was, frankly, annoying as hell and a wave of irritation washes over him at the fact that his baby brother simply didn't trust him enough. 

Ed was reckless, sure, but he wasn't stupid.

If he was, well he wouldn't be where he was now.

His mood sours at the, admittedly, depressing thoughts and he lets his eyes trail down to the small child sleeping atop his chest. Carefully, he dislodges his arm from where it was stuck in between his body and the god-awful green monstrosity Gracia had called a couch- he makes a small footnote to replace them as soon as he can. He gets a headache just looking at the damn thing- and places it under the curve of Elicia's back for support.

The small child ( _so tiny his mind whispers how can we ever care for such a small human being? what if something bad happens what if we're not cut out for this what if we mess up_ ) gives a happy sniffle and burrows back into the heat of his neck. He can feel the way her breath hits his neck and finds himself lulled by it. In and out it goes in nice even paces and his eyes begin to droop. 

He tells himself that he won't be reduced to a snuggle pillow for the girl to cuddle with every night- he didn't have time for such silly notions.

It lacks most of the conviction it usually holds and he feels the corners of his mouth quirk up slightly because as horrible as the situation was he knows he couldn't let anyone else take care of darling Elicia, not after they entrusted her safety to her. Not after they left their small, precious child in his care, love and protection. 

His flesh hand travels up from where it was resting on her back as he carefully pulls out the pigtails and begins to run his fingers through her soft hair. The motion is hypnotizing and he finds himself lost in his memories.

* * *

_A couple of hours earlier..._

* * *

Ed blinked, "Is this some kind of joke?"

The lawyer before him look affronted by the question, but Ed didn't care. This whole situation was a nightmare, a horrible dream and he's why any moment now he was going to wake up and be far away from this hospital. He was going to be on his way to Rush Valley to visit Winry to her new shop. He was going to be everywhere but here.

Because here?

Here was worse.

Here was so much worse than anything else. The bundle in his arms was warm and she wiggled in her sleep. There was a small bandage on her forehead, the wound more superficial than anything, he was assured. From behind him, he could hear the murmurings of the family. He was pretty sure he saw an older woman with an ugly salmon coat and who the hell even wears salmon anymore?

He shakes his head and glances down at the little girl in his arms as the lawyer begins to speak, "I'm sorry, but I don't know what you mean. You are listed as her next of kin."

"Next of kin? Next of kin? She has aunts and uncles and cousins and grandparents- this **_boy_** ," the ugly coat lady sneered the word and he threw her a cold glare that made her eyes widened, but she continued with her rant regardless. "Isn't even family! He's 15 and works in the military. A dog. He's dangerous. She shouldn't be left in his care!"

He had to give her credit- not many would be willing to speak like to anyone, let alone in a military hospital...where he's wearing his uniform. Surrounded by military personnel. In the heart of the government where speaking ill of the military and the royal family can earn you a hefty fine and in some extreme cases, prison time.

You know what maybe she's just a tad crazy. He eyes her for a moment and notes to replace tad with very. _Very crazy_. She was obviously an escaped mental patient, have you seen her shade of eyeshadow? No one wears a gaudy blue like that unless they have issues. He would know- Winry went through a phase like that. He still can't believe Granny had encouraged her.

(On second thought, he totally can. She was the one who owned the makeup in the first place.)

The uniform itches and he grumbles as he tries to move so the fabric would stop irritating it. Seriously it's like they wash the damn things in itching powder. He hates the damn thing but Maes had told him to wear it during official outings like this where he was a representative of the military or he would not be allowed to go on any more missions out in the field... Which, if what this lawyer is saying is true, then he won't be going on any more missions regardless. 

He won't be going on any missions for a long time.

"I'm sorry Madam Hughes," the lawyer, a Mr.Braymer, ignores the bugged look in Ed's eye and Mustang's choked laughter from behind him."But Major Edward Elric is listed as her godfather. He has precedence over you and any other family the Lieutenant Colonel and his wife had. They were very specific, particularly Mrs.Hughes, that their daughter is left into the care of her godfather."

Madam Hughes, who is Maes's mother and Ed is still reeling from that shock, gives a snarl _and what the actual fuck is this woman-_ " We'll see about that! Just wait until you hear from my lawyers!"

Mr.Braymer sighs and shakes his head at the woman," I'm sorry ma'am, but your son processed the documents through the military channels. Unless Lieutenant Colonel Hughes wakes up and retracts his will to the civil courts or Major Elric gives up his rights to the child, then Elicia Calantha Hughes is going to stay under his care until she is of age." 

If he hadn't been as shell shocked by the lawyer's words as Madam Hughes was, then Ed was sure he would be laughing at her gob-smacked impression of a fish she was doing.

( _It was a great impression, even Mustang looks impressed!_ )

Braymer turns to him and drops a set of keys in his hand and Ed can barely blink back his shock at the familiar sight of the keychain." I do believe these are yours, Major Elric. Along with any funds they put away and custody of their daughter, the Hughes left their penthouse apartment to you to raise their daughter in. Should any change in their conditions be made, the hospital will call you."

(From behind he can hear Maes older brother, Philip, try to hold back his mother as she thrashes and growls in his grasp," Mom! What's done is done- I'm sure if you ask nicely the good major will let you see Elicia."

Ed inwardly snorts at the thought- she was more rapid animal than grandmother, no way in hell was he letting her near Elicia. From the side-looks the other family members, her own children, were giving her Ed can safely say that they are somewhere along the same lines as him.)

The lawyer makes a turn to leave when Ed finally finds his voice again," What about Gracia? Uhh, I mean, Mrs. Hughes."

Braymer blinks as if he hadn't quite heard Ed right," What about her?"

Ed swallows," I know the Lieutenant Colonel is to stay here at the military hospital, but Mrs.Hughes is a civilian. Will there be an exception made or do the doctors here have plans to transport her to the civilian hospital across town?" 

From the small gasps behind him, it hadn't occurred to any of the Hughes extended family that the two of them would be separated. Riza has a blank look on her face, but he can see the pain in her eyes at the thought and Mustang's normal expression is replaced by a tight frown. Both of them do not like the idea either.

"Normally you would be correct, Major Elric, but as you hold attorney of power, the decision has been left up to you. The situation is unusual. The accident occurred on military grounds, with military cars and a member of the military was involved. Mrs.Hughes, as a victim of the accident, is eligible to receive care here alongside her husband, whose benefits would also cover her. If you would like for them to stay together, I will arrange it."

His throat is tight and the bundle in his arms is weighing him down but after a few tense moments he whispers out, "I would like that, Mr.Braymer... if you would keep the two of them together, that is."

Braymer gives a small smile, so tiny it's barely-there but Ed relaxes at the sight of it nonetheless," Then I'll have it done, Major Elric. Good luck with young Miss Hughes, I wish you all the best. I'll be in contact regarding the details of everything you'll be overseeing as Miss. Hughes's guardian and sole caretaker. Good day everyone." With that, the lawyer walks out of the hospital with barely more than a tip of his fedora and a wink.

It's silent for a few minutes before Mustang lets out a bellowing cackle and slaps him over the back, which would have sent him stumbling forwards if he hadn't been used to it, and says in between chortles," Only you, Fullmetal. Riza and I will drop you off at the apartment. We'll check in later this week before we head back out East, ok?"

Ed could only nod and readjusted his grip so Elicia would have a more comfortable position before he started to run his fingers through her hair softly. He hadn't even realized he was doing it until Roy chuckled softly and ruffled his hair. Riza gave his shoulder a tight, reassuring squeeze and a soft smile before the two of them began to escort him past the relatives and towards the car they had.

He ignores the stares from the family. He doesn't have time to deal with their pity or wants and needs regarding the small child in his arms, _the baby in his arms because she was too small to be anything else can't you see she isn't a toy you can fight over what is wrong with you people you're supposed to be her family what is wrong with you_ \- The only person he has to care for is Elicia and he was going to make sure that he doesn't fail.

Not this time.

He refuses to fail her like he did Al. He doesn't think that his heart can truthfully take it if she ends up hating him as his brother does. She was a great comfort these past few years and he found his heart lighter and shoulders less weighed down every time she smiled or cuddled up next to him on the couch when he read his mission briefs after dinner.

He tightens his grip as he passes Madam Hughes and eyes her coldly, daring her to take a step towards Elicia, and walks away when he's sure his message has been received.

* * *

He shook himself from his thoughts and peered down at the little girl in his arms before giving her a tight, unseen smile as he stood from the go-awful couch. "I have no idea what I'm doing...and I'm pretty sure you don't either, but that's okay, that just means we get to learn it all together."

Ed made his way through the empty halls of the apartment, once so full of laughter and now oh-so quiet, and stopped before a brightly decorated door. The name ' _Elicia_ ' was decorated in bright glittery letters and he nudged the door open before striding in. It only took him a moment to spot her bed, more like a hybrid crib, and gently placed the sleepy child down. 

He went to leave when a tug on his hand stopped him and he realized she still had an iron grip on his finger. He went to pull it away but stopped. She settled down and gave a soft sigh and his heart melted. He pulled up the beanbag from the corner of the room and set it up beside her bed. A throwaway blanket was at the end of her bed and for the first time in the 3 years he had lived in that apartment, Ed slept in a ragged beanbag and soft knitted blanket with Elicia at his side.

It wasn't perfect but Ed smiled as his eyes began to drop and yeah, this felt right.

He was doing something right for once and the tension bleeds out of him for the first time in three years as he drifts off to sleep.


End file.
